Special
by Howtonotbeslytherin
Summary: I thought I was special before I came to this awful school. But everyone here is a sneaky pig. Apart from Tom riddle... He seems acceptable
1. Being special

I was Nine when the weird things started happening. I don't mean the normal weird things, like an obsession with but cracks. I mean REALLY weird things. I would be in my room, and then suddenly be outside. My idiotic parents didn't believe me. Threatened to take me to a mental hospital if I didn't shut up. I didn't mention it for bit. Suspected I just dozed off. But then even my parents couldn't deny the fact that if you say a colour, your hair would change to it. They couldn't explain the ability to control animals, and being able to carry a bed on my pinky finger. They would hush me up. Lock in my room all day. They didn't want news coming out that their daughter was a psycho. A witch. I was being homeschooled. I was never let out the house. I kept trying to hide my powers. Try not to use them. However, after a year of being treated like scum, and being alone, I realised: I was special. Me, Rachel Daniels, was the most special person in this house. They could put me down, but I deserved better. Even though I was now ten, I had the power to control the whole of Manchester. I had unbelievable power.

After that day, I trained. I trained all day to control my power. For all I knew, I could be only person in the world who had this gift. The gift to control. I lost contact with my parents. Only seeing them when they bought me meals, and gave me things to do. Around them, I pretended to be powerless. But I knew that one day, I could destroy them. I was beyond human. I was a god. When I turned eleven, I was a different person. I didn't just grow up. I glowed up. I had curly golden hair that fell down to my waist, as my dumb parents never let me cut it. It was my best feature. I had chocolate eyes and pale skin. I had no tan line to worry about. I could go out stark naked, and my skin wouldn't have any tan lines. I was tall for my age. Very tall. To be frank, I was the average height of a thirteen year old. Unlike my nine year old self, I was confident. I strutted my power. My dad was long dead. I was angry as he was driving out to work, and I made a tree fall onto his car. I'm not sad I didn't grieve.

Its a couple days after my birthday. Sometime in the end of July 1937. My days have become boring. I've maxed out my power. I can't seem to do anything else with it. I grabbed a couple of pencils and concentrated. I wanted them to fly out the window. They wouldn't budge. I tried again. They vibrated them rolled over. I was irritated. Why can't I do anything else? Why do I have powers, when I can only do a couple of things? I was angry. I grabbed the pencils and snapped them, all at once. Just then my mum came in. I didn't look at her. I felt her look at me for while. It was very awkward. She suddenly spoke.

"A man is here to meet you."

I didn't reply. She continued.

"He wants to take you to a special school."

I looked up at her. Her eyes were foggy. She didn't seem concerned at all.

"Special?" I said, my voice quavering slightly.

She ignored me.

" I'll bring him up then,"

She left me fuming. Special? She called someone over to take me to a special school? Who did she think I was? Special. Yeh right. More like crazy. I'll show this man who he's dealing with.

I was so distracted I didn't notice someone staring at me. I looked at him. He looked a bit odd. I couldn't put my finger on it. He was very young. About 25 or so. Yet his hair was quite grey. He noticed me staring at him and he smirked.

" I'm ogg" he exclaimed. His voice was quite dull and angry. I decided I didn't like ogg.

"I'm..." I began reluctantly, but he interrupted me.

" yes I know. Rachel is it?" He said ,unconcerned. He was very snooty. I'd show him..

I grabbed a half of pencil I snapped earlier.

" I'm Rachel." I said bluntly. All of sudden the pencil flew at him. I was sure he'd run away. But he just raised his eyebrow. The pencil shivered to a halt in front of him, then clattered to the floor. I couldn't help but gasp. He had certainly caught my attention.

" who are you" I said rudely.

" I told you. I am..."

" yes I know but what do you want."

He hesitated.

" you are very special."

"Yes.. And?"

" let me finish. I'm a gamekeeper at a school. A special school. Hogwarts to be exact."

" hogwhat?" I uttered " hog I don't care! Get out!"

He looked mildly irritated.

" hogwarts is a school of magic."

"Magic? Yeh right."

" yes right."

" prove it." I snapped. I didn't expect him to do it. I didn't want him to. I haven't had an argument in ages, I didn't want him giving in too early. Yet he smirked, and raised a wooden stick out of his large coat. He waved it. All the snapped pencils In the room raised up to eye level. Then they merged. They became full pencils. They flew towards me, and neatly flew onto my desk. My mouth hung open.

" how many people can do that." I asked.

He hesitated " a couple."

I let out a sigh of relief. I was special! I was one in a billion.

" I want a stick. " I said greedily

He chuckled . " you mean a wand"

" yeh whatever"

" I have your equipment with me as a matter of fact. Your mum seemed against letting you out the house."

I scowled.

He continued " I got good quality everything, except for the wand. Since you weren't there, you were given a random wand, but you will deal with it well."

He dumped a bag onto my bed.

" well I've got to get going. Here..." He rummaged around door a second " is your ticket. I will come to escort you on the first of September. Have a good day."

And with that he swept out the room. I was in mild shock. This must be a joke. He will take me to the asylum. This is just an elaborate prank! I picked up the wand scoffing. I waved it and I was blasted off my feet. A cascade of orange sparks flew out and blasted a dent into the wall. I was in awe. I was confused. Yet, I knew what it meant. This wasn't a prank. I was magical. I was SPECIAL.


	2. The journey

I became much more reserved after the visit. I wouldn't ask for argument. I would sit in my room all day. When my mum would yell at me to not be a prat, I replied calmly with "ok" . It was very unlike me. I seemed emotionless, but indeed I was the happiest I had remember being. Tomorrow, Og would come take me to hog... Something. I forgot. He would take me to a school of magic. I looked through all the things he got me. They were all rathe boring. Apart from the wand. I didn't use it too often, so my mum wouldn't confiscate it, but it was my prised possession. My pride and joy. I read about different houses. They seem to be like groups in which you are sorted too based on your personality. And I, without a doubt, am a slytherin. Plus my favourite colour is green. I'm still pissed at my parents. They still won't let me go anywhere alone. It's quite depressing. I won't bother telling my mum about going. She won't care anyway.

It's 7:00 of the first of September, and I am sitting on my stairs, waiting to be taken. Taken away from this hell of a life. As an eleven year old, with the amount of friendships as a goldfish, I decided to write all the swear words I know on a piece of paper. The other kids will surely be impressed. I sudden get an emotion I've never felt before. Fear. The door suddenly opens. I don't really want to know how he got in. He looks a bit scary, but his expression clears when he sees me.

"Oh! Hello...uh... Rebecca?"

"Rachel" I mumbled. I disliked my name. It was awfully common.

" Ah yes! We are running a bit late. You do live quite far out..."

I grunted to show I was listening. He suddenly looked stern.

"Have you told your parents?"

"Yes." I lied. I was an awfully good lier.

"Alright. We should get going. Muggle transport is quite slow."

He quickly continued before I could interrupt.

"Non magic folk."

I grunted again.

The tube journey was incredibly slow and boring. Og was talking to me, but I bluntly ignored. When we got to Charing Cross, I began to get stressed out again. He lead me to platforms nine and ten.

He handed me my trolley, and my ticket.

"Now. You need to get on the train."

" er yes that is normally how you get to places."

He ignored this remark.

" you have to run in between the ticket barriers."

I stared at him blankly.

He nudged me impatiently.

"Go on."

I looked at him annoyed. The wall looked solid, and he wasn't helping in the slightest. With one final glare, i started to jog. I tried to keep as straight as possible, but the cheap trolley kept swerving. I sprinted. I was nearing the wall. I shut my eyes , expecting a collision. It never came. I opened an eye, and I almost yelled. Not in excitement. In annoyance. At least 200 students were on this platform. I was upset. I was beyond upset. I was pissed. I seemed to show it on my face, because people stupid back from me. I tried to smile, but it felt painful so I didn't bother. I hauled my things onto the train and grabbed an empty carriage. Who needs friends. I can be alone. Just as that thought came into my mind, a bubbly girl opened the carriage door. She did not look eleven. Her hair was too yellow, and her cheeks too eyes were large and grey, and her cheeks rosy. She smiled at me.

"I'm Halsey! Halsey Diggle. Pleased to make your acquaintance," her voice was very high pitch. When she came closer, I realised just how short she was. Even though I didn't reply, she sat in front of me, and stared at me, curiously.

" you look funny."

I gritted my teeth. Diggle was awfully annoying.

" do you want to walk around the train a bit? I feel quite shut up."

I'll show you shut up. Is stood up and motioned her to lead the way. As she stood in the doorway, I slammed the door shut on her.

She screamed and turned around.

She was pouting.

" Ruddy slytherin!" She ran out.

Magic school is different that I thought. The children are exactly the same. Still awfully annoying. The train had began to move. The door slid open again. I looked up. A boy was standing in the door way this time. He gave off a different aura to the girl. His was more mysterious and creepy. He was quite good looking too. For an 11 year old I mean.

"Who are you." He said smoothly.

"I am... Eh." Something about him made me nervous.

"Forgot your name have you?" He sneered.

" I'm Rachel." I snapped.

" I am Tom"

I giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

" it's just..." Your really mysterious and I'd think you'd have a more interesting name.

" Tom is a bit... Mainstream isn't it."

"It is" he glared at me.

He inspected me for a while. I stared awkwardly out the window. I didn't know what to say. He broke the silence.

" you seem different."

It took me by surprise. I stared at him. He continued.

" you seem more interesting. More human. More dark."

I laughed. Tom didn't seem too bad.

"Well thank you. You seem quite mysterious too."

He didn't smile. Instead he nodded.

" what's your surname." I ask.

"It's riddle."

I expect him to ask mine, but he doesn't.

We sit awkwardly in silence for the rest of the journey. I sometimes felt him stare at me. But I resolutely stared out the window.

" we should get changed." He said awkwardly.

" urm..yeh."

Why was I so nervous around him? I never get intimidated by someone. Never. Maybe it's because he's the only special one here. I decided.

The train shivered to a stop. We left the train still not talking, but walking my together.

Og showed us into the boats. He smiled at me, but I didn't show any signs of recognition. Tom and I chatted quietly. I found out a bit about him. He was raised in an orphanage. He Said that his mother was a non magic person, and that she died the day he was born.

" how do you know you mother was a muggle?" I asked

" because she died." He said simply. I had just realised how dead his eyes were. We touched the bank and I looked up. A gigantic castle stood in front of me. I was ready for what faced me. I may not be special, but I'm one of a kind. Well, two of a know kind. Including riddle.


End file.
